Omicidio a San Valentino
by King-Mac-11
Summary: A special one-shot for Valentine's Day. I'm not telling you what it's about here. You'll just have to read it for yourself. (Rated T for swearing. Now that the day is over, I'll put up the genres and character list.)


**King: Sorry it's late. The news is just getting this story. So, here it is, the Valentine's Day one-shot special. Enjoy.**

 **/\**

Valentine's Day was one of Junior's most profitable days. Adventurous couples wanting to have a good time, singles that want to drink their day away, there was always a large number of people that showed up on Valentine's Day. This year was no exception. Junior was going to come out of this with enough profit to offset that time that blonde chick destroyed his club several times over.

Junior was polishing a glass when said blonde brawler walked through the door. _Shit. What does she want now?_ Junior placed the glass back down and waited as she walked up. "What now, blondie?"

The blonde hot-head chuckled. "What? I'm not allowed to visit a club on Valentine's?"

"You only show up here when you want something."

"I'll take a strawberry sunrise. Does that count?"

"Not where you're concerned." He prepares the drink and places it in front of her. He wanted nothing more than to find a way out of this.

"Hey, boss." One of Junior's henchmen walked up. "You got a visitor in the back."

 _Sweet merciful Monty, thank you!_ "I'll take care of it. Take over the bar."

"Got it."

Junior walked away from the bar and entered the back room. He walked passed the stores of various drinks and the accompanying glasses. He stopped in front of a section of the shelves and drinks and moved a lever behind one of the bottles. A section of the shelves opened and revealed a door. He opened it and walked in. Leaning against either side of the room was the Malachite twins and sitting in a lone chair in the center of the room was a man tied to said chair. He looks between the Malachite's. "Get back to the front." As they leave, he moves toward the man. "Hello Derek. Enjoying your stay?"

"Fuck you, Junior!"

Junior shook his head and sighed. "Why did you have to be like this Derek? We could've been friends. And now, you've hurt my feelings. I can't just let that go." Junior picked up an aluminum bat leaning against the wall. "This hurts you a lot more than it hurts me."

With that, Junior struck Derek's knee with the bat. It took quite a bit of will for Derek to not cry out in pain. Derek looked up to Junior. "That all you got?"

"Okay, tough guy…" Junior raised the bat again. "You only make it worse for yourself."

Junior brought the bat down on Derek's knee with increasing force. When Derek winced, Junior brought it down again. And again. Derek just barely kept an outburst down.

"Alright Derek." Junior placed the bat over his shoulder. "Let's try to be friends. All you have to do is tell me where I can find your former boss."

"I said it before… I'll say it again. Fuck you, Junior!"

Junior sighed. "Dad always told me to try to make friends… but he also taught me not to take shit from anyone. This is going to hurt."

\/

After an hour of the sound of metal striking bone with a few moments of silence, Junior walked out of the room. The top of the bat was covered in blood. Junior handed it to one of his henchmen. "Get this cleaned."

"Yes, sir!" With that he left.

Another henchman looked toward him. "Did he talk?"

"No, but I got what I needed."

"How?"

Junior pulled out a scroll. "Dumbass doesn't understand how this thing works. I looked through it and found out where his boss is today."

"What do we do now?"

Junior pointed behind him, "You and a few of the others will take him for a ride and drop our friend off at the dock. I'm sending another group to deal with his boss."

"Who will you send?"

\/

Two men were standing outside next to a car. They were both dressed in simple, black suits. One had slicked back black hair and brown eyes while the other had shorter hair and blue eyes.

"…so I'm looking around and the son of a bitch thinks I'm not paying attention. So, he tries to hit me with a stick. And I said, 'sorry bitch. Maybe next time you'll look both ways.'" The man with the slicked back hair started to laugh at his story.

The other man started to laugh. "You're really funny, you know that?"

"Funny?" The first man stopped laughing.

"Yeah. Funny…"

"Funny? What do ya' mean, funny?"

"You know… you're a funny guy."

"Funny how?"

"What?"

"Funny how? Like I'm a clown, I fucking amuse you?"

"What? I…"

"That's enough, Martin." A third man walked up to them. He wore a black three piece suit with a red tie.

Martin Scarlet, the man with slicked back hair, shrugged. "I had him. And you ruined it."

"Prick." The other man in the simple suit was Francis Crimson.

The man in the three piece suit and red tie was Vincent Valentine. "Get in the car. Junior's given us a job."

"Got it." The three men filed into the car.

There was an impact coming from the trunk. Martin paused. "Oh…"

Francis raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"I need to take care of something first."

"Again?"

"He deserved it!"

"What for?!"

"For pissing me off!"

"Un-fucking-believable! You're temper is going to get you killed, you know that?"

"That's enough you two." Vincent's tone was slightly condescending toward the two. "Just drive. We don't want to be late to the wedding."

With that, they left the area and drove for their destination.

\/

A larger man stood with a young woman in the park as their picture was taken. The man hugged the young woman and laughed. "I'm so proud of you."

The young woman smiled. "I'm just glad you could actually show up."

"You say that like I'd ever miss my little girl's wedding day."

Another man in a suit walked up. "Mr. Falcone…"

The father of the bride tensed in annoyance. "Excuse me. I'll be right back." He walks off with his subordinate. "What?"

"There's no sign of Derek, sir. No one's seen him and he's not answering his scroll."

"That little prick… missing my little girl's happiest day… I'll deal with him later."

With this, a car drove up and parked on the curb.

Mr. Falcone glared at the vehicle. "That better be Derek."

A man in a simple black suit with short dark hair opened the door on the front passenger's side and walked around to the back. He opened the door and a man in a three piece black suit and red tie stepped out. "Hello Dominik Falcone. My name is Vincent Valentine. Derek Donatello has gone missing recently. I felt you may want to know about that."

Dominik sighed in frustration. "Damn it…"

"And… one more thing…" Valentine reached into his coat pocket. The driver side door opened and a man with a black suit and slicked back hair jumped out holding a pair of machineguns and tossed one of them to the other man in the simple suit. Valentine produced a magnum-caliber handgun, and pointed it at Dominik Falcone. "Junior sends his congratulations for your daughter's big day."

The gunshot that followed echoed through the park and left an imprint on the world.

\/

Junior woke up the next day and started his normal morning routine. He took a shower, brushed his teeth, made coffee… the usual. He turned on the television and changed the channel to the news.

The weatherman droned on and on, as usual, the sports were boring to Junior, and the economic report was average. Junior was about to shut off the television when Lisa Lavender made an appearance.

[This just in… a young man was discovered drowned at the dockyard. The young man, identified as Derek Donatello, was tied up and thrown into the sea. He possessed multiple injuries and…] Lisa Lavender was handed another paper. [Oh my… It seems that local business owner and suspected crime lord Dominik Falcone was murdered at his daughter's wedding alongside six other attendees. All the dead possessed weapons which leads police to believe that this was the result of a territorial dispute within the underworld. The police have no leads at this time...]

Junior tuned out the report there. The words that escaped his mouth were accompanied by a tone and a smile that betrayed his true feelings about what he had just heard, "How tragic…"

/\

 **King: Ha! I bet you thought it would be a shipping story. Nope. It was a mob story! Those make better stories, if you ask me. Again, hope you enjoyed it. Also, remember, this is a one-shot. So there won't be a normal continuation. If you want me to continue with this premise, let me know.**


End file.
